fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshizora Teruko
Hoshizora Teruko (星空照子 Hoshizora Teruko) is the main protagonist in Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. She is a young girl who is the reincarnation of Bad End Happy (バッドエンドハッピー Baddo Endo Happī). Teruko's alter ego is Cure Cheer (キュアチアー Kyua Chiā). Her catchphrase is I'll do my best! (頑張ります！ Ganbarimasu!). She also has a habit of saying Holy macaroni! (聖マカロニ！''Hijiri makaroni!) whenever she is surprised. Appearance Teruko has long curly light pink hair tied up into twin tails, which are secured by black ribbons. She has dark pink eyes and wears glasses. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink turtle-neck top lined with dark pink, and she also wears jeans and pink wedged sandals. She also wears a gold bracelet on both of her wrists. As Cure Cheer, her hair turns dark pink and is tied into curlier twin tails. She wears a skintight black suit with pink diamond-like shapes on the sides of her suit. She wears a pink frilly skirt, and there is a frilly pink cloth wrapping around her chest, which connect to her transformation Prism Gem. She has pink armbands on her upper arms and has black finger-less gloves. She also wears a headband with bad wings connected to a pink jewel, and small silver diamond-shaped earrings. Finally, she has eyeshadow applied over her eyelids. Personality Teruko is the captain of the cheerleaders and is the most popular girl at her school, but she doesn't care much about popularity. She also loves to make everyone happy. Unlike her light half, Cure Happy, Teruko is good at both sports and studies. Teruko's past self was Bad End Happy. History Becoming Cure Cheer Teruko decides to change the cheer for the upcoming football game, claiming that the cheer didn't have enough energy and passion, when Kurokane Mitsuru, a first-year, disagrees with Teruko's decision. After a little bit of arguing, Teruko strikes a deal with Mitsuru: whoever makes the best cheer, they (Teruko or Mitsuru) can become the captain of the cheerleaders. Teruko also adds that if Mitsuru becomes the new captain, the former would quit the team. That night, Teruko is at her desk, trying to think up of a cheer, when she sees five shooting stars. She decides to make a wish, but after she does, one of the shooting stars (a pink-coloured shooting star) then flies towards Teruko, with the other four flying towards four other girls. The shooting star caused an "explosion" upon impact, and Teruko then found herself in another realm. There, she met the spirit of her past self, Bad End Happy, who told Teruko that she needed to find her twin sister and beg for her forgiveness. Bad End Happy also gives Teruko a Smile Palette, and she then merged with Teruko. When Teruko woke up, she found that a lion-like fairy named Pop was in her room, and so Pop told Teruko what had happened. Later, Alecto appears at the local jewel shop and plunges the world into a bad end, and turns a priceless jewel into an Akanbe. When Teruko arrived at the shop, she was so furious that she began to glow with a pink aura, allowing her to transform for the first time into Cure Cheer! Relationships * 'Hino Natsumi -''' Teruko was very happy when Natsumi was revealed to be the reincarnation of Bad End Sunny, and thus the two seem to be inseparable, becoming very close friends. Natsumi values Teruko as a precious friend, but she is slightly jealous of Teruko's "perfect" nature. Nevertheless, the two continue to have a strong friendship. * Pop -''' The first Cure that Pop found. He seems to admire her a lot, often saying that Teruko would be a much better leader than her twin sister, Hoshizora Miyuki. Cure Cheer '''"The power of wisdom, the light of love! Cure Cheer!" 知恵の力、愛の光！キュアチアー！ Chie no chikara, ai no hikari! Kyua Chiā! Cure Cheer (キュアチアー Kyua Chiā) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Teruko. She controls the power of holy light and transforms with the phrase "Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Shining Dance!". Her main attack is Rose Heart. Attacks * Rose Heart (ローズハート Rōzu Hāto) is Cure Cheer's main attack. She requires the Prism Gem Rose Quartz in order to perform this attack. It was first performed in Episode 1. Bad End Happy Bad End Happy is the past self of Teruko and the legendary warrior Cure Happy's dark counterpart. She loved happy things and being happy in its own right, but didn't care whether or not everyone else is miserable. In fact, her seeing others in despair made her feel fortunate and confessed to getting pleasure from seeing others suffer. To this end, she intended on bringing despair to everyone in the world, starting with Cure Happy. When fighting Cure Happy, her dimension is a pink/brown void with rocks of varying sizes floating within. Etymology Hoshizora (星空): Hoshi (星) translates to "star" while Zora (空) translates to "sky", coming together to become "starry sky", alluding to Cure Cheer's powers of holy light. Teruko (照子): Teru (輝) translates to "shining", while Ko (コ) translates to "child", coming together to become "shining child", again referring to Cure Cheer's powers. Therefore, Hoshizora Teruko means "starry sky shining child". Cure Cheer means to shout for joy or in praise or encouragement. Songs Teruko's voice actress, Sakamoto Maaya, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Imai Asami, who voices Hino Natsumi, Asumi Kana, who voices Kise Grace, Chihara Minori, who voices Midorikawa Ryoko, and Hayashibara Megumi, who voices Aoki Mizuki. * Power of Joy * Starry Sky Duets * Yumemiru Friend (along with Imai Asami) * Crystal Rainbow (along with Imai Asami, Asumi Kana, Chihara Minori and Hayashibara Megumi) * Watashitachi no Mirai e (along with Fukuen Misato) * Mirai ni Tsunagaru Path (along with Asano Mayumi, Nishimura Chinami, Honna Yoko and Mizuki Nana) * Power of Pretty Cure (along with Imai Asami, Asumi Kana, Chihara Minori and Hayashibara Megumi) * Egao, mada Naite. (along with Asano Mayumi and Nishimura Chinami) * Anata no Kagayaku Me (along with Mizuki Nana) * Hikari no Uta (along with Imai Asami, Asumi Kana, Chihara Minori and Hayashibara Megumi) Trivia * Teruko is the reincarnation of Bad End Happy. * She is almost the polar opposite of Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy. * Teruko's birthday falls on April 2. This makes her an Aries. * Like her predecessor, Cure Cheer represents love. ** It is unknown why Teruko doesn't represent happiness, even though her counterpart does. Instead, the title of "Pretty Cure of Happiness" goes to Cure Serenity. * Teruko shares a few similarities Yumehara Kibo/Cure Starlight: ** Both are the lead Cures of their respective teams. ** Both theme colours are pink. ** Both are their school's most popular girls, and are seen as "perfect". ** Both are good at sports and studies. Gallery Category:Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures